SHIKATETSU: PENSAMIENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS
by Itako Ana Tenshi
Summary: YOH y ANA van viajando en el metro shikatetsu, cada uno esta pensando acerca de sus sentimientos, pero ¿cuales son estos? ONE SHOT


**Hace ya mucho que escribí esta historia, pero no la he publicado por falta de tiempo, lo publico ahorita que no he podido trabajar en mis fics a causa de la escuela, ojala y les guste y haber si me mandan reviews.**

**SHIKATETSU: PENSAMIENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS.**

"La oscuridad se disperso…se disperso de mi vista, de mi alma, de mi corazón y de mi ser; se fue para siempre cuando lo mire a los ojos." Esa era la última frase del libro que sostenía entre mis manos, yo también quería acabar con mi oscuridad pero como lo lograría si la persona capaz de disiparla se encontraba ahí, frente a mí y no podía decirle nada, entonces lo mire, el chico al que más amo esta frente a mis ojos, dormido, justamente en el asiento de enfrente, en este vagón del metro.

Levante mi vista de la pasta del libro, quiero mirarlo y me fijo en su maravilloso cabello castaño, después veo sus audífonos, esos extraños audífonos naranjas y sin embargo no lo imagino sin ellos, a él, a Yoh Asakura, el cual ahora duerme profundamente justo en un asiento frente a mí.

-----------------------------------------------

"No quiero abrir mis ojos" me digo mientras continuó haciéndome el dormido, hace un momento la mire de forma furtiva, a esa linda rubia del asiento de enfrente, a mi querida Ana.

Ese libro debe ser muy interesante pues desde ayer, cuando Len se lo regalo no lo ha soltado ni para ver la televisión, no estoy celoso de un libro y espero tampoco estarlo de Len pero, tal vez me gustaría ser su centro de atención más seguido, no es mucho pedir.

Es extraño, a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados podría jurar que esta mirándome, aunque no lo creo, si ella supiera todo lo que siento, todo aquello guardado en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero tengo miedo, de saber sus pensamientos, de conocer sus sentimientos y no ser correspondido, ese es mi mayor miedo con respecto a ella, a Ana Kiouyama.

--------------------------------------------------

Vaya, me pareció verlo parpadear pero debo haberlo imaginado, últimamente Yoh tiene más sueño del normal, será que no duerme bien, tendrá algún problema y yo no lo sé; ay, otra vez yo y mi paranoia¿por qué iba él a tener algún problema? Y aunque así fuera, yo sería la última en enterarme, si nos tuviéramos más confianza, si habláramos más, no, nuestra relación no cambiara nunca, no se necesita ser genio para saber la adoración de él por sus amigos, en más de una ocasión he deseado estar por un momento en el cuerpo de Manta, de Len o hasta en el de ese flojo de Horo- Horo, todo con tal de contar con un minuto de su atención, de su confianza, ni modo solo soy una itako y él esta tan lejos aunque en este momento este justo enfrente.

--------------------------------------------------

Ya me canse de jugar al dormido, tengo un poco de sueño, pero no como para conciliar el sueño frente a ella, como dormir ahora si las noches me las paso pensando en ella sin siquiera bostezar y no voy a dormir ahora que estoy con ella de verdad no me sirve de nada seguir evitando la situación, ese es mi problema, tal vez si fuera la mitad de valiente para hablar con Ana de lo que soy para pelear contra otros shamanes, ya le abría dicho lo mucho que la amo.

De una buena vez…1…2…3…ya abrí los ojos de golpe y por los grandes espíritus, que hermosa es mi prometida, y ese alo de luz cubriéndola la hace parecer un ángel, es solo el sol entrando por la ventana a espaldas de ella, pero con o sin sol ella siempre me pareció el ser más hermoso del mundo; bueno, ya despierta y mirala, ella también me esta mirando con esos lindos ojos negros, no puedo evitarlo y la miro… la miro…siempre me hipnotizan sus ojos por eso prefiero agachar siempre la mirada frente a ella pues pienso que morire si continuo mirándola a los ojos, sin poder adivinar lo que siente por mi.

--------------------------------------------

Ya despertó y se me queda viendo, su mirada es tan increíble, eso es porque su alma es increíble, me di cuenta desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y desee tanto mirarle y sentir su mirada, podría mirarme por siempre en esos ojos azabaches pero, él siempre baja la mirada, lo hace por miedo, esa es la conclusión a la que siempre llegó y me duele, me duele saber eso, pensar que su amor es algo que jamás tendré pues el solo puede temerme y no amarme, a veces desearía ser transparente y mostrarme como en verdad soy pero, tal vez ni así podría mostrarme verdaderamente, llevo tanto tiempo ocultándome, no de él, sino del mundo y tal vez mi querido shaman ya no me creería.

Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse así que me levanto y él me mira con sorpresas no es por jactarme pero, no importa lo que haga Yoh nunca sabrá como voy a reaccionar.

--------------------------------------------

¿Por qué se levanta? Me preguntó cuando la veo ponerse de pie y colocarse frente a la puerta del vagón, aun falta mucho para que bajemos, unos quince minutos por lo menos, nunca sé que hacer con respecto a ella, siempre me desconcierta, normalmente me separo de ella, no por no amarla, ni por no disfrutar de su compañía, tal vez solo pienso en que esa es su inigualable forma de ser, reservada, alejada del mundo, quizás más de lo que me gustaría pero…así es Ana.

Pero yo sé como es en el fondo, tierna, frágil, amable y confía en mí como muy pocas personas lo harían, la mayor parte de la gente la juzga sin antes conocerla pero yo sé lo que es mi itako, si tan solo pudiera decírselo.

--------------------------------------------

Ay¿por qué su mirada me desconcierta tanto? No sé, pero prefiero no enfrentar el juicio de sus ojos, nunca intento saber su opinión acerca de mí, no soportaría ser vista por él igual que como lo hacen los demás, no lo soportaría.

Para despejar mi mente miro por la ventana, fijo mi atención en el paisaje urbano, cada edificio, calle o cualquier cosa es utilizada para distraerme, es preferible a seguirme torturando con esta situación, de pronto siento como su mano se coloca en mi hombro y eso me sobresalta, yo no esperaba que él se levantara, lo miro en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana y me quedo callada.

--------------------------------------------

-Aún falta un buen rato – dijo el castaño mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la joven.

-Ya lo sé – contestó ella con su inexpresiva voz sin voltear a verlo y el muchacho se dio cuenta de cómo no cambiaba la expresión de la rubia gracias al reflejo en el vidrio.

-¿Estas enojada? – preguntó inocentemente el joven.

-¿Por qué abría de estarlo? – comentó Ana con su voz normal –por lo visto, para ti siempre estoy de malas ¿verdad?

-No, no es eso pero, como te levantaste sin decir nada.

-Estaba cansada de estar sentada¿tu por que te levantaste? Vuelve a tu lugar no vez que la gente nos esta mirando.

-Eso no me importa, no quería dejarte sola y no esta bien que yo vaya sentado y mi prometida no.

-¿Tu prometida? – cuestionó la itako –nadie aquí sabe que lo soy así que siéntate y déjame en paz – terminó de decir acercándose más a la puerta y alejándose del muchacho.

-Pero… - el no pudo terminar pues el vagón se detuvo y la puerta se abrió mientras se anunciaba la llegada a otra estación y Ana salió del tren, seguida por Yoh -¿adonde vas? – preguntó el joven de cabello castaño mientras caminaba tras ella.

-Decidí bajarme aquí – habló ella mientras se detenía pero continuaba de espaldas al chico.

-No te entiendo – extenuó Asakura mientras la tomaba del brazo para detener el paso de la muchacha –no puedes solo bajarte del tren y pretender que yo voy a continuar como si nada¿adonde se supone que vas? Si no quieres mi compañía dímelo y ya.

-Yoh deja de comportarte con tanto drama, solo quiero caminar sola – él no podía dejarla ir así nada más, tal vez era cierto y estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua pero ya se había cansado de siempre conformarse con dejar ir a la rubia sin decir nada sin un reclamo, no estaba reclamando solo por esta vez sino más bien por todo el tiempo en silencio, había acumulado demasiados sentimientos y ahora iba a extenuarlos.

-No me estoy comportando con drama – reclamó sin soltar el brazo de la joven, pero ella se liberó de un manotazo.

-No vayas a hacer una escena porque no te queda para nada el papel de novio – dijo ella comenzando a andar.

-Tal vez sea porque no soy tu novio… soy tu prometido – aclaró caminando a la par de ella.

-----------------------------------------

Que se está creyendo para comportarse de esta forma, pienso mientras camino mirándolo de reojo, mi prometido…ahora si es mi prometido, pero cuando en la escuela se le resbalan toda esa bola de idiotas entonces ni novia tiene, lo que debería hacer es darle una buena bofetada, en verdad se la merece.

Un momento, hacia donde se supone que estoy caminando, vaya con esta absurda situación ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar a donde iba, cuando estoy con él no hago más que hacer estupideces, me detengo de improviso y lo miro.

-----------------------------------------

Vaya¿cómo pude hablarle de esa forma? Me sorprende que aún no me haya comenzado a golpear, ah, suspiro mentalmente, nunca voy a comprenderla, dijo que iría a comprar unas cosas para la escuela, pero se bajó mucho antes de la estación a donde iba y ahora esta caminado nada más porque sí.

Pero yo que puedo hacer, nunca he sido precisamente la razón andando, en mi es común caminar sin rumbo pero no en ella, no en esta hermosa mujer a lado de la cual estoy caminando.

Se detuvo, dejo de andar y me está mirando con esas hermosas y misteriosas perlas que tiene por ojos, quisiera tomar esas perlas, sí, que sólo me vieran a mí…

-----------------------------------------

-Te estoy hablando – lo llamo la rubia – se puede saber que tanto me miras.

-No, nada – contestó el joven bajando su mirada para ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -pero ahora ¿por qué te detienes?

-Porque no es para acá hacia donde tenemos que ir – respondió ella corrigiendo el camino.

-Pues yo sólo te estaba siguiendo – aclaró el muchacho mientras la seguía con la cabeza inclinada.

-Entonces, si camino directo a un barranco… te irías conmigo ¿no? – propuso con rudeza la rubia.

-Sí caminaras directo al infierno ten por seguro que te seguirá – extenuó sin pensar un instante en sus palabras dejándola parada en seco.

-----------------------------------------

¿Qué, me preguntó mentalmente mientras me quedo mirándolo, de verdad irías a donde fuera le pregunto con la mirada, se supone que mi rostro debe permanecer inalterable, serio, pero por todos los espíritus, a pesar de lo que todos creen no soy un maldito témpano de hielo y sus palabras sonaron diferentes y su rostro, no tiene la sonrisa de siempre, esta hablando en serio o… eso creo.

-----------------------------------------

Pero ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando, en nada por lo visto, vaya si soy un estúpido, decirle de esa manera mis sentimientos, lo que dije es cierto, con tal de no perderla la seguiría al fin del mundo, al cielo, al infierno, a la muerte misma pero no quiero que piense que estoy jugando¿por qué me mira así? Su expresión cambió por completo¿Acaso ya adivinaste mis pensamientos? No me sorprendería, no hace mucho leía la mente pero ¿ya lo habrá leído en mi alma? Este amor que guardo… o sólo la ofendí.

-----------------------------------------

No, no, me repito para tranquilizar mi espíritu completamente fuera de sí, sólo equivoco las palabras y si no es así, porque me mira embobado, no sabe lo que dijo, idiota ¿por qué hablara sin pensar? Estupideces, así es siempre, me ilusiona y desilusiona en un parpadeo, mejor seguir caminando sin decir nada, es lo mejor, así siempre terminan estas situaciones entre nosotros, con mi silencio y la complicidad del suyo.

-----------------------------------------

Y ¿ahora¿Qué demonios le pasa? Siempre es lo mismo, yo digo una estupidez que prácticamente grita "te amo Ana", entonces sólo te das la vuelta y me dejas hablando solo, y me callo y me quedo con mis sentimientos…

-----------------------------------------

-Pero no fuera otro porque entonces si lo entenderías– pensó en voz alta el castaño, deteniendo el paso de ambos "idiota" se insulto mentalmente.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – cuestionó la rubia con molestia mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Yo… - en verdad no sabía que responder, sin querer sus pensamientos se habían salido a manera de palabras, su lengua lo había traicionado.

-Deja de murmurar estupideces y camina – reprendió Ana sin retirarle su gélida mirada.

-No – respondió con firmeza.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó ofuscada, acaso era el día de que la sorprendiera el shaman.

-No son estupideces – dijo en tono molesto, tan poco común en él.

-Ah, entonces el parlotear palabras sin sentido y entre dientes tiene alguna coherencia, pero que razonable eres – comentó sarcástica colocándose frente a frente con Yoh.

-Vaya, siento no ser tan razonable como otras personas con las cuales estas acostumbrada a hablar – dijo utilizando un tono sarcástico que casi la deja desarmada.

-¿Qué se supone que quisiste decir con eso? – le reclamó.

-Perdón, olvide que para ti todo lo que diga es incomprensible, pues hablare claro, tal vez preferirías salir con Len – confirmó el muchacho ahora sí con un tono enojado.

-Y se puede saber ¿qué vela tiene Len en este entierro? – exclamó Ana visiblemente enojada.

-----------------------------------------

Pero no es posible, me está reclamando por la amistad que llevo con Len, acaso está… no, no pienses tonterías ¿celoso? Yoh celoso, pero que absurdo, cada día piensas menos, me reprendo a mi misma, no, él no esta celoso mas bien es el hecho de que…

-----------------------------------------

-Por lo visto te molesta no ser siempre el centro de atención, pues ten por seguro que mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo – concluyó la enojada joven mientras golpeaba al Asakura con el libro que traía en la mano.

-----------------------------------------

Ahora resulta que para ella soy un ególatra¿cómo puede decir eso? Sé perfectamente que no importo en el mundo donde ella vive pero vaya siquiera debería ser menos cruel, y yo que la amo tanto y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta.

-----------------------------------------

-No es eso, maldita sea – exclamo perdiendo los estribos arrebatándole el libro a la itako.

-No maldigas en mi cara por un demonio – lo reprendió –y dame mi libro no estoy para jueguitos tontos.

-Pues yo tampoco, acaso no entiendes, en que idioma quieres que te diga que estoy celoso, CELOSO – grito el castaño arrojando el libro al suelo, ante aquella acción la sacerdotisa se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando sin decir una palabra, el se inclinó, recogió el libro y la siguió.

-----------------------------------------

Esta celoso, repito en mi mente una y otra vez mientras camino y mi mente se borra por completo…

-----------------------------------------

Se lo dije, le dije lo que sentía y ella no me mira¿es que no siente nada por mí? Ni siquiera lastima, ni pena siente por un infeliz mortal que ama a una diosa como ella.

-----------------------------------------

…No puedo…pensar…en nada

-----------------------------------------

Se detuvo y oigo mi corazón latiendo como si fuera un potente motor, voltea a verme y sus rubios cabellos se mueven con gracia y me mira pero sus ojos no guardan frialdad, ni enojo, ni seriedad¿Qué es eso que veo en su mirada?

-----------------------------------------

-Es amor – murmuró ella acortando la distancia entre ambos –lo que siempre he sentido por ti, es amor – dijo arrojándose a los brazos del asombrado castaño, el cual la separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo… yo nunca supe que palabras utilizar – le contestó el futuro líder Asakura –perdóname por ser tan cobarde, por ignorar mis sentimientos dejarlos tan solo como pensamientos sin importancia.

-No, tu utilizaste las palabras correctas, porque hablaste sin pensar, yo pienso demasiado y guardo los sentimientos.

-Te amo Ana, esas eran las palabras que buscaba, las que no se piensan solo…

-Se sienten – dijo ella mientras sus rostros se acercaban y sus labios se unían, después del dulce beso, se tomaron de la mano para continuar caminando, mientras andaban, los besos cortos y tiernos eran comunes entre la pareja que caminaba por las calles.

-----------------------------------------

Fue en ese momento que la oscuridad se disperso de mi vida, de mi alma, de mi corazón y de mi ser, cuando lo mire a los ojos y él me besó, olvidándome de pensar para sentir.

"ANA"

-----------------------------------------

Fue en ese momento, cuando la sentí entre mis brazos, bese sus labios y fui sincero con mi corazón, que nos olvidamos de los pensamientos y dimos paso a los sentimientos.

"YOH"


End file.
